


Fairy Tail Week Oneshots

by songinthestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy Tail Week, Gen, Oneshot collections, Tumblr, my first fandom event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songinthestars/pseuds/songinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the drabbles/oneshots I've written for Fairy Tail week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to participate in Fairy Tail Week on Tumblr. It’s my first fandom event, EVER! I’m so excited! So, this is what I came up with for the first day. Enjoy!

Fairy Tail Week Day One

Prompt: Ladies

When she was a little girl, Lucy had always secretly wished for a big sister. She wanted to have someone to look up to, who could teach her all the things it meant to be a woman growing up in the world. Ever since her mom died, it seemed like that void in her heart would never be filled.

That was, until she joined Fairy Tail.

She never could have imagined that she would gain such an amazing family, such amazing sisters, and it honestly overwhelms her sometimes. They’re all quirky, but she loves them all to death.

Erza, with her stern but kind motherly nature and insatiable love for strawberry cake. Lucy could honestly say that Erza was the first female friend she had, and for that, she’d always hold a special place in her heart.

Juvia, as crazy as she may be about her Gray-sama (she’s not a Love Rival, for goodness sake!) she can’t help but love because she understands her. She remembers what that kinds of loneliness feels like and she doesn’t ever want her to feel that way again.

Cana, despite her _affection_ for alcohol, is the funniest, most down to earth person Lucy knows, and when she found her that day, drunk out her mind in the snow, she knew that there was more to Cana than met the eye and she would help her no matter what.

Mira, with her kind heart and sweet personality (but don’t make her angry) was always willing to lend a listening ear to any problem you have. She was her idol before joining, and after getting to know her, will probably always be.

And, little Wendy, who she was able to provide the type of guidance to that she was looking for all her life, and she was entirely grateful that she was able to do that for her.

Lucy loved all of Fairy Tail, but the bond she had with all of her sisters is one she would treasure for all of eternity.


	2. Day Two: Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving them behind is harder than Natsu had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s day two of Fairy Tail week. It was like pulling teeth trying to write this, all things considered (*cough*chapter416*cough*) but here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Fairy Tail Week Day Two

Prompt: Lads

 

Leaving the family he had known for so long was harder than Natsu had imagined. All the people he had come to love, all the bonds he had come to make; it was hard leaving it all behind. But he knew he had to go. In order to protect them all, he had to leave. He needed to get much stronger. He didn’t ever want to have something taken from him again.

Fairy Tail.

Just the thought of them made him feel warm on the inside. They were all his precious family, his brothers (and sisters, too). He had never had brothers before, but he imagined that it’d be like what he had at the guild.

Always fighting, picking on each other, but when it came down to it, they all had each other’s backs. None of them would ever admit it of course (like he would ever tell that stripper ice-freak he was like a brother) but that’s what they were.

Brothers. ‘Til the very end.

And no matter the distance, that’s what they’d always be.

So, even if he was leaving, even if he couldn’t stay with his brothers, he knew they’d always be beside him.

 

**_Even if I can’t see you, even if we are separated or far apart, I’ll always be watching you. I’ll watch over you forever._ **

 

For his brothers, to protect them at all costs, he would get much, much stronger. He _wouldn’t_ let them get taken away, too.

 

(Besides, if he didn’t become the strongest, and he let those bastards get ahead of him, they’d never let him live it down, and he couldn’t ever let that happen. Ever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter even seeped into this some. Gah. I’m just…gonna go cry now. Wake me when nothing hurts.


	3. Day Three: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy had always loved reading about magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello minna! I’m finally getting around to posting day three of Fairy Tail week, but I’m warning you now, I struggled hard with this one. So that’s my excuse that I’m sticking to for this being super short and generally all around terrible. Hope you enjoy anyway!

There were many types of magic all over Fiore. No mage had the exact same type of magic, and combining different types of magic could lead to a plethora of different reactions. As an avid bookworm, Levy loved to read about the various different types of magic that’s existed, from lost magic to magic used for everyday life.

It was something she really enjoyed. She could go on and one about the possibilities that combining different magic types could have (she and Freed have had many spirited discussions on the subject). It had even helped her develop her own Solid Script magic.

So, with as much time as she’s spent on the subject, it was only fitting that she’d start to wonder who her own magic would be most compatible with.

Her mind drifted to a certain metal fanatic, but immediately shoved the thought from her mind (it wasn’t like she liked him or anything like that, she was just curious about magic, that’s all!).

The lie sounded weak even in her own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s day one! I don’t know if I did the prompt justice, but I think I like it. Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
